martial_worldfandomcom-20200223-history
Legion of Famine
Due to having two separate Legions of Famine, they have been designated as Legion of Famine - Asura Road and Legion of Famine - Wild Universe. Wherein the LoF Asura Road members are disciples of Good Fortune Saint Palace, while the LoF Wild Universe members are the collective martial artists that was received by the Good Fortune Saint Sovereign. Asura Road As ordered by the Good Fortune Saint Sovereign, 20 some disciples were sent by the Good Fortune Saint Palace in the Final Trial to obtain an ancient relic of an unparalleled abyss devil. This group was personally chosen and raised by the Good Fortune Saint Son. Besides implanting the flesh and blood of Famine in the end, which was done by the Good Fortune Saint Sovereign, the Good Fortune Saint Son had managed everything else. This squad of disciples could be called the Good Fortune Saint Son’s direct descendants, as well as an important moment for him to prove his own abilities. For each one of those disciples, the Good Fortune Saint Palace had invested an enormous amount of resources, time, and energy, all in order to raise them. The Good Fortune Saint Son believed that in Final Trial, there were no other disciples of any influence that would be able to defeat this ‘Legion of Famine’. In fact, those 20 some disciples of the Good Fortune Saint Palace could completely annihilate all the other trial challengers if necessary! But unfortunately, things were destined to be not go his way. After entering the Final Trial unknowingly, Lin Ming had interfered in their mission and had instead obtained the demon relic for himself, killing the 20 some disciples of Good Fortune Saint Palace and some trial challengers. Members These Good Fortune Saint Palace disciples had been raised through piling up a massive amount of heavenly materials. In the Good Fortune Saint Palace, these people were the best disciples they had raised in the last several hundred years, and they were also raised with every possible effort. And the Good Fortune Saint Sovereign had carefully prepared for this mission. He had recklessly invested resources in the bodies of these people, sending out all the top junior elites within the Good Fortune Saint Palace. In addition, he had even transformed their bodies using the flesh and blood of Famine. It could be said that out of these 20 some people, the value of a single one of them was several times more precious than all the lives of a thousand Sky Spill Planets! In particular, the fat man that had been killed by Lin Ming; he was the greatest junior to be born in the Good Fortune Saint Palace for the last thousand years, a natural leader of his generation. Although he was worse than the Good Fortune Saint Son, he was actually equally matched with someone like Imperial Prince Naqi. Wild Universe Their leader is the Good Fortune Saint Sovereign and the Five Saint Generals. The Legion of Famine had a total of 3000 World Kings and 80,000 Holy Lords! Within these 3000 World Kings, 200 were Great World Kings.To a peak Empyrean, a World King powerhouse wasn’t anything at all. But if 3000 World Kings gathered together, especially World Kings that had fused with the flesh and blood of Famine, and then laid down a joint attack battle array, their might could be imagined! If they all underwent body metamorphosis together, then for a short period of time this saint force would have a super war strength equal to 200 of the weakest Empyreans! Such a well-coordinated army had become the meat grinder in the war of the saints against the humans. The number of human martial artists that died to their hands was far greater than those that had died to the saint Empyreans or saint True Divinities.Chapter 2016 The Legion of Famine was proficient in battle arrays. In crucial moments they could undergo body metamorphosis so that every single member of their legion leapt up an entire rank in combat strength. In addition, they were led by the five saint generals as well as many peak Empyreans. They were the absolute nightmare of the human Empyrean influences. Outside of Empyrean Divine Dream, Mount Potala and the primal god race were the two strongest influences of humanity. But even if they joined forces they could only engage the Legion of Famine in guerilla war. They simply weren’t able to directly fight them, not even once. Fortunately, producing even a single member of the Legion of Famine wasn’t easy at all. First one had to willingly become part of the Legion of Famine; only a minor portion of saint race masters were willing to do this. Many saint powerhouses were unable to accept such strange changes occurring in their bodies and they were worried that they would be controlled by the Good Fortune Saint Sovereign in the future. The saint Empyreans were especially worried. Secondly, one required the flesh and blood essence of Famine, and this required consuming a tremendous amount of energy from Famine itself. And the higher quality the flesh and blood essence, the more energy it required to produce. For instance, to branch out flesh and blood essence that could be used by Great World Kings and Empyreans, this would greatly consume the energy of Famine’s body. The Good Fortune Saint Sovereign would not produce such flesh and blood essence in unlimited amounts. Thus, through the accumulation of all these years, the Legion of Famine consisted of around 100,000 members.Chapter 2017 Category:Good Fortune Saint Palace Category:Saint Race Category:Squad